The New Girl
by 666-SexyEmoAngelGrrl-666
Summary: A new student is joining Hogwarts, what can this mean for Harry and his friends? LOL I suck at summeries R&R PLZ! My first story, be nice.
1. The First Meeting

Authoress Notes: OK, this is my first fanfic, so no flaming please! I worked really hard on it, and I don't want any bad reviews, ok? OK.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Sara May and the plot, and I'm not making any money or anything/

Sara May Holycoust had been waiting for this day all of her life, it seemed. She was finally on the train to Hogwarts, the best shcool for witchcraft and wizardy in the world.

She was wearing some of her best cloths from Hot Topic, a blakc corset top wrapped around her slender waist that drew attention to her large brests, her long legs covered with black fishnet stockings, and a short black skirt.

Thigh high stileto boots with buckel strap chains all the way up to complet the outfit.

She has pale skin with freckels accentuating her high perfect cheekbones and her brillent, sparkeling green orbs.

Her red curls were pulled back from her face to fall in cascading curls down her back to her tiny waist.

She looked at least 17 even though she was only 13, but she was so smart that she was being moved up to the 7th year after she had defeeted Dumbeldorfe in a dule to the death, but he agreed to let her go.

But she got to also have a a small pet dragon, named Zackariathian.

He was red and black and was wrapped around her delicate wrist like a braclet most of the time.

She also had a gight bat to deliver her letters and stuff.

She walked down the train corridor looking for one with a free seat, all the ones that she had passed were full.

She knocked on the next to the last door, hoping that maybe there was a seat here.

The door opened and she was face to face with a handsom 17 year old boy with bright green orbs and sexy, emo hair.

He wore black eyeliner around his eyes and a Hot Topic hoodie with a cartoon panda, and he had the famous lighting scar on his forehead.

"OMG, Your Harry Potter, aren't you?!?!"

"Yeah, and who are you?" he said, sexly.

"I'm Sara May Holycoust, I'm a transfer student from America (like me, lol)"

"Really? That's cool. You want to come sit with us?" he asked in his husky voice.

"I'd love too!" she said and stepped inside the room thingy.

Harry clossed the door behind her.

"Hey everyone, this is Sara, Sara that's Hermione, that's Ron, and his sister Ginny, and overthere is Neville."

Harry pointed to everyone as he spoke there names.

Hermoine was wereing a long black dress with lace trim from HT, and heels, with stripped stockings, with her hair pulled back into a long ponytail.

Ron had on a red tank top with GIR on it and black pants with matching red straps.

He had bleached out his hair to blond and wore it in a differnent emo style, while Ginny and put purple streaks in her hair and wore a matching purple corset and tight pleather pants and purple heels.

Neville had a black trenchcoat with a white tank that had cartoon animals on it and black pants.

She took a seat between Harry and Neville, across from Ron, Hermoine and Ginny.

"Wow, your clothes are so cool." she said to Hermonie and Ginny.

"Thanks, I got them from my favorite store Hot Topic. I love your top, it looks so good on you." Ginny replied.

"Thank you! I got it from Hot Topic too, it's my favorite store ever! I can't stand those other prep stores, their clothes are such crap, just like the preps who wear them." she giggled, and everyone else did too.

"Yeah, they're such intolerant bastards. I can't stand them." Neville laughed."They should all just fuck off and leave us alone."

"Seirously." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"What house are you hoping for then, Sara?" Harry asked, giving her a sexy smile.

"Gryfindor, of course! I don't want to be in Slytherin, I heard that's the prep house." She made a face thinking about it.

"You got that much right. All of the Slytherins are such preppy bastards." Neville said as he rolled his eyes at the thought of them.

The trolly lady came by and told them that they were almost there, so they pulled on their robes over their outfits and started getting ready to get off the train.

When they got there Hagrid called for Sara to join him and the first years.

"Hey Hagrid!" Harry and the others waved to him. "Hagrid's cool," they told her.

"We'll see you there, good luck!" Harry smiled and winked at her as they left.

"Bye!" she waved back.

OK, that was chappie one! Thank you for reading it, and I'll try to get chapter two up as soon as possible if anyone liked this one. Leave a review please, thank you! 3 3 3

Kisses and hugs,

Angel


	2. The Sorting and Dinner

NOTES: OK, so I haven't gotten many reviews yet, cept for 'QQQ p', but their's was nice, and I figured most people don't click untill it's two or three chappies, so that's ok, I'll just have to work harder!

And thank you for the review 'QQQ p', I'll be more careful with the linebreaks and stuff like you said. hugs you

Sara stepped up to the giant man, Hagrid, Harry had called him.

"Um, hello, I'm Sara, are you Hagrid?" she asked.

"Thas me, I guess Harry told ya' 'bout me then?" he said with a smile.

She nodded and smiled back. "Yep. He did."

They chatted for a bit, between him yelling for the rest of the first years, then, when he was sure that he had everyone, Then they headed for the boats to start their way to Hogwarts.

After they had crossed, they were ushered into the Great Hall and the Hat was brought out and started to sing it's yearly song. (AN: Sorry, I'm terrible with rhymes, so just imagion your own, kay?) When it had finished McGonagal stood up and began calling their names. Sara waited nervously for her turn, which was to come after the rest of the students.

Dumbledoor stood up after all of them had been.

"Now, I know that we are all very hungery, but we have one more student to be sorted. She's one of the few transfer students in all of our history, and I feel we should all try to make her feel welcome here as we would any other student. Sara, dear, if you would please, put on the Hat, so we can all get to dinner." he smiled at her as he said the last bit, letting her know that he was (mostly) teasing. She giggled and waved nervously to Harry and the rest, who waved back and smiled at her, before putting the Hat on over her head.

It was pitch blck and she couldn't see at all as the Hat fell over her eyes. Then she heard a tiny voice in her ear,

"Well, well, well, what have we here? You're very smart, could be good in Ravenclaw, but you are quite brave too, maybe Gryfinndor? Then again, you can never go wrong with Hufflepuff, quite a sweet lot most of them, you'd be quite happy there..."

"Gryfinndor, please, Gryfinndor!" she thought almost desperatly. "I want to be a Gryfinndor!"

"As you wish then, GRYFINNDOR!" it yelled out the last bit, making her jump, even though she knew it would do that.

She pulled the Hat off and placed it on the stool with a quickly wispered, "Thanl you", before running to join her new House in the midst of cheers, though it wasn't very loud, cause most people were just ready to eat. (AN: I would be too at that point.)

"All right then everyone, TUCK IN." Dulmbeldoor shouted, before sitting down and the food appeared.

"WOW, I've never seen this much food in my life!" Sara said, before piling her plate with a bit of all of her favorites.

"Ish awa ike dish." Ron said with his cheeks bulgeing with food.

Hermoine rolled her eyes at him. "God, won't you ever get any manners? You don't acy like this at home." she shook her head and took a quick bite of bisket, and swallowing befor anding,

"And you know what got you all this food anyway? Slave labor. Those poor House elves _slaved_ away over hot stoves all day, as well as cleaning up your room, and the rest of the castle, and laundery and who knows what else."

"Not that again Moine. They are happy where that are, why can't you leave well enough alone?" Ron said after swallowing. "Enough with that spew crap, you're going to upset them too much one day, and they'll stop cleanig your bed and doing you landury, then what will you do?"

"Um, what the fuck is 'spew'?" Sara asked, looking between them both. Hermione turned from glaring daggers at Ron and turned back to Sara, and would have spent the rest of the night telling her of the plight of the house elves, if the hadn't been interupted by a skinny blond.

"So, yet anouther Gryfin-freak falls into the ranks. A bloody American too, what do you think that just because Saint Potter likes you, you're special? Or, let me guess, your related to the Weasels aren't you?" he said, sneering down at her.

Sara raised a perfect eyebrow at him and stood up, almost eyelevel with him in her heels. "I'm sorry, do I know you? I don't recall ever asking your opinon, but thanks for sharing anyway. Are you always this friendly?"

He smirked and replied,"I'm Draco Malfoy, my friends call me Draco. You can call me Malfoy, Gryfin-freak."

"How about I just call you, 'Git Lost', because you are one, and I hope that you do." she answered, crossing her arms under her DD breasts.

He glanced down at them for a split second before catching himself and snapping back, "Like I'd want to hang around this Freak Show anyway." he turned and walked off at that, his goons falling into step behind.

"Goddamn, what a dick." she said as she sat back down, shaking her head.

Harry smiled at her. "I would have stepped in, but you seemed to have him pretty well under control. Try calling him 'Ferret' sometime if he bothers you again, which he will."

She nodded and smiled back. "I'll be sure to do that, if you can tell me why 'Ferret'?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly Dumbledoor stood up and clapped his hands to begin the start of term anoucemends. Afterwards on the way up to the tower he told her the story and they all had a laugh at Malfoy's expese. "Grindylows" Hermione told the Fat Lady, who swung forward to let them in.

They were all tired so they headed of to their dorms with a "Good Night" to the boys and reciving one in return. Sara stepped into the girl's dorm and went to her bed and started getting ready. "Night Mione, Night Ginny!" she called out before hopping into her bed and under her sheets.

"Night Sara" "Night' thay called back, doing the same. Sara rolled over in her bed and smiled. Tomorrow was going to be the best day ever.

AN: Ta-da! Two chapters! GO ME! does a happy dance

This is the fastest I've ever written anything. Granted the only other stuff I've done is for school but still, not bad!

Please leave a review telling me what you think, thank you!

And thank for reading also!

Hugs and Kisses,

Angel


	3. First Day of Classes

AN: OK, on to chappie three! lol

The next day was one of the worst in Sara's life. It all started with her very first class, Potions with Snape. He strood in like a greasy bat, and immediately started picking on her.

"Well, I see we have a new Gryfindor joining us. Please, try not to mess up as badly as your partner, Longbottom." he sneered down at her. She rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore him until he moved on, then leaned over a whispered to Neville, who she was sitting next to.

"Is he always like this or is he just on his period today?" she asked him quitely.

"I personally think it's a perminate case of super-PMS, myself." he replied.

"Oh, I see. Maybe for Chirstmas me should all chip in to by him a joumbo case of extra-strength Midol?"

The two of them struggeled to keep from giggling at the thought of Snape's face if they did.

Snape strood up to the board and waved his wand in frount of it. Instructions on a very complicated potion appered. "This is your asighnment for today. Everyone must work in pairs for this one, as someone must add the ingrediants while the other stirs. You will find these ingrediants in the cuboards to your left, as usual. I will be coming around periodically to cheack on your progress."

Neville sighed. "I might as well warn you now, I suck balls at Potions. I'll understand if you want to find a different partner."

Sara shook her head. "Hell no! I won't just abadon you like that! Although if your that bad, maybe you should be the one to stir and I be the one to take care of the ingrediants?"

He nodded, "OK, I'll set our stuff up while you go get them"  
She went to the cuboard to get the ingrediants and after she had she went to join Neville once more.

"Alright, so, first we add the water and the unicorn's horn powder..." she said carefully measuring out the work. Things were going pretty smoothly actually, until Malfoy desided to come over and start bothering them when they had set the potions to simmer for a little while.

"Oh, if it isn't the Gryfin-freaks, attempting to make potions like real wizards." he said, as his croonies giggled stupidly at his lame joke.

Sara rolled her eyes at him. "God, what are you, a stalker? Can't anyone from our house sneeze without you there to 'cleverly' mock them for it?"

Draco leaned on their table and looked at her, while Goyle sneaked an extra ingrediant into their potion while they were distracted.

"I'm sure that you'd all love it very much if I did give a damn about any of you freaks." he replied.

"If you don't give a damn, then how about going away and leaving us 'freaks' to our freaky ways of 'loser'ness, so that we present no threat to your great awesomeness, oh Mighty Ferret?" Neville interjeted, making Sara laugh and Malfoy turn red. (AN: GO Neville! You are the one made of awesome! lol)

"Why don't you keep your fat mouth shut, loser." he said before storming off.

Neville and Sara both shared a laugh before moving on to their potion again. Sadly, a few minutes later it had turned dark purple, while most everyone else's was a bright silver. Both of them ended up failing horribly, even though they had tried really hard.

"Goddamn Malfoy, he's to blame, I know it!! We did everything right!" Sara ranted to Harry as they made their way off to their next classes.

"That fucking sucks. I'm sure your next class will be better. What do you have?" he asked her.

"Divination, with Trelawiny, Lavender said that it was great." she answered.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville all made faces as though they had swallowed something foal.

"She's sometimes good for a laugh, but that's about all she's good for. If you can hide in the back you can get a good nap there sometimes." Ron said.

Hermoine just shook her head. "The whole thing is a load of shit. I can't see how anyone could believe her, she's just making lucky guesses, and she's not usually correct anyway."

Sara sighed. "Oh, great. I have a double class with her too. Well, maybe I'll have more fun with it then you guys did? Well, this is where I turn off to get there. Later guys." she went off on up the stairs while Neville went left for his class, Harry and Ron went right for theirs, and Hermione went left.

She continued all the way up on her own, tugging nerviously at her short black skirt and wishing that she had wore her flats instead of the 6-inch heels, even if the heels made her legs look miles long. When she finally reched the top of the stairs she then had to climb the stupid latter to get to the room.

"Welcome, welcome" said a voice that sounded as if the owner was tripping on some serios shit. "I'm glad that most of you had a good summer, though I am sorry for those of you who's summer was less then satisfactory." what at first glance appered to be a giant-bug woman, stepped from the shadows, nearly scaring Sara half to death.

"Well, lets begin. pull out your books and have a seat everyone." After they had all done that, Sara claiming an empty table to the back, near the window, Trelawhiny started in about something, but Sara was already drifting off, stareing out the window watching the kids who had Care of Magical Creatures class start.

Two hours of what had to be the weirdest trip of her life, 'No way that smoke wasn't drugged with something,' she thought, it was finally over, and she stumbled away from that shithole of a class. She nearly fell down the stairs as she went down to go to lunch.

"What the hell is in that smoke? I had a dream that albino monkeys in pink tutus were trying to make me dance for the intertainment of a giant green beetle" she asked Harry and Ron as she sat down across from them.

"We never found out," they replied.

Neville laughed. "We tried to warn you"

"Well, nothing could have really prepared me for that." she shook her haed. "That put the 'whore' in horrible."

Hermione hugged Sara and laughed. "Well it's over for now, right?" Sara returned her smile and hugged her back. "Your right Mione. Onwards and upwards!" she laughed. "So what's on the agenda after this?" Neville asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. "Um, a free period, Tranfiguration, and then I'm done for the day." she said with a smile, "How about you?" she asked leaning forward to look at his sheduale. "An advanced Herbology class and then I'm free. Wanna go to Hogsmede to hang out when your done with Transfiguration?"

Sara blushed lightly and smiled. "OK. I'll meet you in the Great Hall then." "Sounds like a plan." Neville smiled back. "I'm off to class. See you then." he stood and walked out of the hall. Sara grinned and started planning with Hermione on what she and Neville might do later.

AN: So that's the chappie! Tell me what you think, but NO FLAMES or I'll flame you back!


End file.
